Loveoholic
by Garnet2
Summary: Nami besäuft sich und Sanji kann nichts machen, außer zuzusehen...und was passiert, wenn sie allein sind?


Love-o-holic  
  
Die Eiswürfel klirrten in dem leeren Wodkaglas. Sie hatte heute eindeutig zuviel Alkohol getrunken. Dies war nun schon Namis fünfter Wodka und wie es aussah würde sie sich noch weiterhin ihre Gehirnzellen totsaufen. Die 18- jährige Navigatorin der Going Merry betrank sich fröhlich, doch sie war nicht ganz allein in der Kneipe. Mit ihr am Tisch saß Sanji, der Schiffskoch. Er saß ihr gegenüber und konnte nichts machen, als ihr beim Betrinken zuzusehen. Jegliche Versuche, die junge Frau davon abzuhalten, hatten nur das Gegenteil bewirkt und so ließ es Sanji lieber bleiben. Obwohl Nami auf der Going merry immer wieder das ein oder andere Bier zusammen mit den Jungs getrunken hatte, war sie nicht besonders trinkfest, was Sanji langsam merkte. Ihre Wangen waren so puterrot, als würde sie sich wegen irgend etwas schämen. Plötzlich fuchtelte sie ruckartig mit den Armen und rief nach dem Kellner. "HEY, FESCHER KELLNER, BRING MIR NOCH EINEN DOPPELTEN WODKA!!!" schrie sie. Sanji, der bemerkte, dass sich alle Leute bereits nach ihnen umdrehten und dem das furchtbar peinlich war, legte Nami die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte sie zurück auf den Sessel, von dem sie aufgesprungen war. "Nami, so benimm dich doch!" zischte er ihr zu. Nami gluckste fröhlich, während der Kellner ihr den doppelten Wodka brachte, den sechsten übrigens. "Aber warum denn, Sanji-kun?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd, während sie den Wodka hinunterkippte. Der 19-jährige hielt es nicht länger aus, seiner großen Liebe beim Trinken zuzusehen. Er stand auf. "Nami, ich finde wirklich, es reicht für heute. Wir sollten wirklich zurück zum Schiff." sagte er und ergriff sie bei ihrem linken Handgelenk, doch sie zog schnell und gewandt ihre Hand weg und kicherte. "Ach Sanji, sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber..." sie ergriff seine Krawatte und lockerte sie ein wenig. "Oder willst du etwa jetzt schon deinen SPAß MIT MIR HABEN?!" gab sie zurück und sagte die letzten Worte wohl etwas zu laut, denn wieder waren alle Blicke auf die beiden gerichtet und einige schüttelten den Kopf. Sanji fühlte Hitze seine Wangen hochkriechen und war kurz darauf dunkelrot. "Nami...bitte komm jetzt, wir müssen zurück...Tu es mir zuliebe." sagte Sanji, der sich auf einmal total kraftlos fühlte. Und auch Nami´s fröhliches Kichern und Glucksen hörte schlagartig auf. "Na gut...aber ich fürchte...du wirst mich...tragen müssen..." gab sie zurück. Sanji stand auf, bezahlte den Wodka und ließ Nami auf seinen Rücken klettern um sie Huckepack zum Schiff zu tragen.  
  
Es war eine wundervolle Nacht, der Himmel war klar und wunderschön, die Sterne leuchteten in all ihrer Pracht und eine kühle Brise wehte durch die Stadt. Sanji ging den Weg zur Going merry schnell, aber doch nicht zu hurtig aus Rücksicht auf die betrunkene Nami. Das Mädchen hatte ihre Arme sanft um seinen Hals geschlungen, ihre Wange berührte Sanjis Wange und er konnte ihren Atem an seiner Haut spüren. So konnte er sich also mehr schlecht als recht auf den Himmel und die herrliche Nacht konzentrieren, und war eher bedacht darauf, seine Libido so gut wie möglich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nami seufzte und dies sandte erneut eine Gänsehaut über Sanjis Rücken. Der Koch schluckte und setzte seinen Weg fort. "Ich bin so ein Loser..." sagte Nami auf einmal, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Sanji. "Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er sie. Das Mädchen war einige Zeit stumm und Sanji erwartete nicht mehr, dass sie ihm antworten würde, bis sie auf einmal etwas erwiderte. "Das ist das Einzige, was ich kann...Mich dumm besaufen und vielleicht noch ab und zu den Lock Port lesen, mehr aber auch nicht..." sagte sie. Sanji blieb ruckartig stehen. "Nami, sag so etwas bitte nie wieder." "Und warum nicht? Es stimmt doch!" sagte sie laut und klang wieder etwas nüchterner. "Nami..." fing Sanji an, konnte seinen Satz aber nicht zu Ende führen, da sie ihn lauthals unterbrach. "REINGELEGT! ICH BIN GAR NICHT SCHLECHT GELAUNT...*hick*" sagte sie laut und fing wieder an zu kichern. Sanji rollte mit den Augen. Also wirklich, du bist mir eine..." gab er zurück und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Doch hätte er in Namis Gesicht geblickt, hätte er sehen können, wie sehr das Mädchen in diesem Moment litt.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie die Going merry schließlich erreicht, die still in der Bucht vor Anker lag. Bestimmt waren alle schon in ihren Kajüten, weswegen sich Sanji besonders leise verhielt, um niemanden zu wecken. Aber das war, mit der betrunkenen Navigatorin auf dem Rücken, nicht gerade einfach. Nami war inzwischen vom Kichern zum Singen übergegangen und sang irgendein altes Piratenlied. Sanji kannte es, aber er wusste nicht mehr, wo er es einmal gehört hatte. "Ho, ho, ihr Piraten, hisst die Segel, lichtet den Anker, ho, ho, ihr Piraten, lebt euer freies Leben, euer freies Leben..." Sanji hatte Nami eigentlich noch nie richtig singen gehört und selbst, wenn dies nicht wirklich ein Lied war, das den Gesang eines Menschen zum Entfalten brachte, musste der Schiffskoch feststellen, dass sie eine wunderhübsche Stimme hatte. "Du singst sehr schön, Nami-chan..." sagte Sanji, als ihr Gesang langsam aber sicher verebbte. "Danke, Sanji- kun..." gab sie zurück und rieb ihre Wange leicht an seiner. Sanji trug das betrunkene Mädchen zu ihrem Zimmer, damit sie ihren Rausch bis zum nächsten Morgen ausschlafen konnte. Er brachte sie hinein, legte sie in ihr Bett, deckte sie zu, machte das Licht aus und wollte sich zum gehen wenden, als Nami ihn an seinem Jackett festhielt. "Bleib bei mir, Sanji..." sagte sie mit rauher Stimme. "Nur für heute Nacht...ich kann nicht alleine sein..." flehte sie und sah ihn dabei so herzerweichend an. Wie hätte er denn "Nein" sagen können? Er seufzte, zog sein Jackett aus und legte es um die Stuhllehne. Anschließend lockerte er seine Krawatte und legte sich anschließend zu Nami unter die Decke, drehte sich aber sofort von ihr weg und schob sich an den Rand des Bettes. Wie könnte er es nur neben ihr aushalten, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde an etwas Unanständiges mit ihr zu denken? Die junge Navigatorin ließ ihn jedoch nicht in Ruhe, sondern umschlang mit ihren Armen seinen Bauch und drückte sich ganz eng an seinen Rücken. Na toll. Das hatte Sanji noch zu seinem Glück gebraucht. "Sanji-kun..." seufzte sie beinahe geräuschlos. "Ich liebe dich..." murmelte sie leise, doch hörbar genug in seinen Rücken. Dieser Satz und ihr heißer Atem ließen Sanjis Körper versteifen. Hatte er eben richtig gehört? "Was hast du gesagt, Nami- chan?" fragte er sie, seine Stimme war so seltsam heiser. Nami hob ihren Kopf etwas, so dass ihr Mund direkt neben seinem Ohr war. "Ich sagte..." sagte sie und holte kurz Luft. "...dass ich dich liebe..." vollendete sie ihren Satz. "Das meinst du nicht ernst, Nami-chan, du bist betrunken." sagte Sanji und gab sich innerlich damit ab, dass die Liebe seines Lebens dies nur sagte, weil sie unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol stand. "Doch, ich meine das ernst...Auch wenn ich betrunken bin weiß ich doch sehr wohl, wie ich fühle..." gab sie zurück. In Sanji blieb ein gewisser Zweifel zurück doch andererseits machte sein Herz tausend Sprünge. Nami hatte soeben gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte! Sanji drehte sich zu ihr um und umarmte sie sanft. Das Mädchen kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn und seufzte leise und glücklich. "Aber..." sagte sie nach kurzer Zeit. "Ich glaube, dass du mich nicht liebst." Mit einem Ruck machte Sanji seine Augen auf, die er vor kurzem noch geschlossen hatte. "Wie bitte?!" fragte er entsetzt. "Ich liebe dich, aber du nicht mich...So ist es nunmal..." murmelte sie. Sanji fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es ein wenig, so dass sie in seine Augen blickte. "Sag mal, spinnst du?" fragte er sie leise und zärtlich. Nami schüttelte den Kopf. "Du siehst jedem Mädchen hinterher, ich bin da doch keine Ausnahme...Naja, ich..." begann sie wieder, doch Sanji fiel ihr ins Wort. "Hast du es denn nicht gemerkt?" fragte er sie. "Was denn?" gab sie zurück. "Dass...dass...wenn ich dich sehe mein Herz überquillt vor Freude, dass, wenn du mich auch nur ein einziges Mal ansiehst oder ansprichst, meine Seele bebt...dass...ich dauernd an dich denke...Wenn ich koche, wenn ich euch das Essen bringe, wenn ich nachts im Bett liege und nicht schlafen kann, wenn ich aufstehe...und wenn ich kämpfe, dann besonders, denn ich denke dann, dass ich nur für dich kämpfe..." sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte dabei. Der junge Mann näherte sein Gesicht dem Namis und drückte ihr vorsichtig, ja beinahe fragend, einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Nami lächelte ihn an, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sanji wähnte sich im siebten Himmel. Er konnte noch gar nicht glauben, dass das wirklich war, dass er wirklich Nami in den Armen hielt, ihr über die Haut streicheln und den intensiven Duft ihrer Haare nach Orangen einatmen durfte. Nami war wie ausgewechselt, was wohl hauptsächlich am Alkohol in ihrem Blut lag, aber auch an der Tatsache, dass sie Sanji wirklich liebte. Sanji erkannte sie gar nicht wieder. Das sollte seine Nami sein, die Nami, die ihm sonst immer eins über die Rübe zog, wenn er auch nur damit begann, vor ihr für sie zu schwärmen und ihn jetzt küsste? Nami wurde immer forscher, schon bald war sie dabei, Sanjis Hemd aufzuknöpfen und mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper zu fahren. Sanji fühlte sich selbst schon fast trunken, aber nicht aufgrund irgendeines Alkoholes, den er diese Nacht konsumiert hätte, nein, es war einzig und allein die Trunkenheit dieser Situation. Nami küsste seine Wange, dann seinen Hals und wanderte immer weiter. Obwohl Sanji die Situation genoss, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass das, was sie machten, eigentlich falsch war. Er konnte doch nicht einfach ausnutzen, dass Nami betrunken war...oder? Schließlich riss er sich zusammen und tat das einzig vernünftige, nämlich auf seinen Verstand zu hören und nicht auf seine Libido. Sanft schob er Nami von sich weg, die ihn sogleich mit einem fragenden und verletzten Blick bedachte. "Nani? Warum hast du das gemacht, Sanji-kun?" fragte sie ihn. Sanji nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. "Es tut mir leid, Nami-chan...es ist nicht wegen dir, aber...Wenn es schon geschehen soll, dann sollst du auch nüchtern und im Klaren darüber sein, was du tust...Du sollst es selbst wollen und nicht, weil der Alkohol es dich machen läßt..." gab er zurück. Nami seufzte. "Du hast Recht..." sagte sie und küsste ihn. "Also dann, Sanji...Oyasumi." Sie drehte sich um und schon bald hörte man nur das regelmäßige Atmen der jungen Navigatorin. Sanji lächelte. Er hatte das Richtige getan...hätte er nicht nach seinem Verstand gehandelt, hätte es ihm hinterher bestimmt leidgetan. Sanji umarmte Nami vorsichtig und war bereits am einschlafen, als Nami leise etwas zu ihm sagte. "Ich danke dir, Sanji, dass du die Situation nicht ausgenutzt hast und dir wirklich etwas an mir liegt...Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte sie und schlief dann, zusammen mit dem Schiffskoch, ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Sanji bereits früh in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Die Küchentüre wurde langsam geöffnet und hinein trat eine ziemlich kaputt aussehende Nami, die sich immer wieder ihre Schläfen rieb. "Guten Morgen, Sanji-kun..." sagte sie zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bei dem er sogleich zusammenzuckte und mit einem dämlichen Grinsen und Herzchenaugen fortfuhr, das Essen zuzubereiten. "Mann, hab ich einen Kater..." sagte sie, als sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ. "Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Sanji sie, der sich mittlerweile von dem angenehmen Schock erholt hatte. "Das schon, aber mein Kopf macht mich fertig..." gab sie zurück. Sanji drehte sich um, lächelte und stellte einen Teller vor ihrer Nase ab. "Glaub mir, wenn du gegessen hast, geht es dir gleich viel viel besser!" Plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Ruffy, Zoro, Lysop und Chopper standen im Raum. "HUNGEEEEEEEEER!" rief Ruffy und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch, nahm seine Essstäbchen und schlug mit ihnen auf den Tisch. "SANJI, BRING MIR WAS, ABER JETZT SOFORT!!!" rief er lauthals. Zoro und die anderen schüttelten den Kopf und setzten sich ebenfalls hin. Sanji schnaubte verächtlich und stellte den anderen ebenfalls Essen vor die Nase, welches aber bei weitem nicht so schön aussah, wie Namis. So saßen alle in andächtiger Stille und aßen ihr Frühstück. Nami war als Erste fertig und räumte ihr Geschirr beiseite. "Sanji-kun..." sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Vergiss nicht, wir haben noch etwas vor." Sanji sah sie verwirrt an, ebenso wie die anderen. "Na du weißt schon...was wir gesten nicht fertig gemacht haben!" sagte sie mit Nachdruck und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sanji erkannte, was sie meinte und wurde rot bis über beide Ohren. "Was ist los, Sanji? Was will sie von dir?" fragte Ruffy auf seiner unschuldigen Art und sah ihn verwirrt an. Sanji erwiderte nichts. "Sanji! Kommst du jetzt endlich?" fragte Nami ihn von der Türe aus und zwinkerte erneut. "Ja, ich komme schon!" gab er zurück, ging zusammen mit Nami vor hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
